Bebé de fresa
by coqueton
Summary: El Doctor encuentra la manera de llegar a un universo paralelo, lo cual por alguna razón pone muy contento a su compañero, quien siente ganas de salir a explorar por sí sólo.


_The ones who love us least_

_Are the ones we'll die to please_

_-Bastards of Young_

Bebé de fresa

La casa y sus alrededores estaban tranquilos. La dueña rara vez recibía visitas. En sus treinta años no había conocido a muchas personas, y pocas de ellas sabían dónde vivía o a qué se dedicaba. Cuando era niña y sus padres la llevaban al pueblo prefería destinar su tiempo a observar en lugar de a hacer amistades, y desde que murieron sus padres sus habilidades sociales no mejoraron. Le gustaba encargarse de la granja sola, y le molestaba encontrarse con tareas que requerían ayuda. Cuando era necesario, llamaba a uno de aquellos trabajadores que conoció a su padre, y en cuanto su ayuda dejaba de ser necesaria ella les decía que podían irse, lo que siempre sonaba más como una orden que como una invitación. Además, todavía cargaba con la molestia que le dejó la última visita a la que le permitió entrar a su casa.

El muchacho llegó caminando. Tuvo que caminar un par de kilómetros porque el Doctor no quería llamar la atención. Como si fuera muy discreto, pensó el muchacho. Nunca había viajado a un universo paralelo. El Doctor dijo que eso ya no era posible, pero habían encontrado una grieta en el tiempo que les permitía viajar a este universo. El Doctor dijo que sólo debían cerrarla e irse, pero el muchacho quería salir, y sólo. Tomó varios minutos de insistencia para convencer al Doctor, pero finalmente lo logró. Lo dejó cerca de la casa mientras él decidía explorar este universo. Regresaría por él en unos días, no sin antes advertirle que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía; los actos cometidos y sus consecuencias eran igual de peligrosos en los universos paralelos. El muchacho estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora avanzaba hacia la casa, cansado, pero emocionado.

Llegó a la puerta. Tocó. Nadie abrió.

-¿¡Qué quiere!?—gritó alguien desde adentro de la casa.

-Eh… buenas tardes—contestó el muchacho—. Llevo unos días viajando. No sé si le molestaría dejarme entrar a usar su baño.

-¡Sí, claro!—dijo ella sarcásticamente—. ¿De verdad crees que eres el primero al que se le ocurre eso? Además, nadie viaja por aquí. No hay nada, no hay razón para pasar por aquí.

-Am, yo sí tengo razón para pasar por aquí, de verdad. Ya sé cómo suena que un extraño quiera entrar a su casa, pero…—no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Ella lo observaba desde la ventana, pero él no se había dado cuenta. Ella lo miró bien. Era un muchacho, casi un niño, seguramente no más de dieciocho años. Además, su cara era conocida. "¿Dónde te he visto?" No lo había visto, pero era la cara de su padre. Sí, me recuerda a mi papá, dijo ella. Y sabía por qué. Su padre había tenido sus aventuras. Su madre lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo. Lo ignoraba porque creía que eso era lo mejor para la familia. Este muchacho es uno de los bastardos que Papá dejó por ahí, pensó.

La puerta se abrió y el muchacho se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó ella.

-Soy Eleazar—respondió él.

-¿Eleazar? Mi papá se llamaba así.

-Ah, sí. Digo, qué bien.

-¿Por qué bien?

-Eh… no sé.

La mujer lo examinó.

-Soy Claudia—le dijo.

-Ah, hola, Claudia. ¿Me permitiría usar su baño?

-Sí, y no me hables de usted.

-Por supuesto.

El muchacho se veía nervioso y tímido todo el tiempo. Éste no podría hacerme nada aunque quisiera, se dijo ella. El muchacho pasó y entró al baño. Salió al poco tiempo y al parecer todo estaba en orden.

-Muchas gracias—dijo Eleazar cuando salió.

Ella estaba sentada en la sala. Él se quedó parado sin saber si simplemente salir o hacer algo más.

-Siéntate—le dijo ella.

Titubeó un poco, pero se sentó. Eleazar se sintió tonto cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún plan. Tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que había pasado con el Doctor y todavía no sabía arreglárselas por sí sólo.

-¿A dónde vas?—preguntó ella.

-Em… al pueblo.

-¿A cuál pueblo? El pueblo más cercano está lejos, y el que le sigue está mucho más. No creo que hayas venido caminando de uno para irte caminando a otro, sobre todo porque no hay nada por aquí y no hay nada interesante para hacer en ningún pueblo cercano.

Eleazar pensó qué contestar. No podía pensar en nada. Se empezó a preocupar. ¿Qué le iba hacer Claudia si no podía dar ninguna explicación? ¿Era esto a lo que se refería el Doctor? ¿Toda vida en todos los universos iba a desaparecer por su culpa?

-Tranquilízate—le dijo ella—. Si no quieres, no me contestes. Si yo fuera tú estaría en la misma situación—. Se levantó y fue a la cocina—. Si has estado caminando de pueblo en pueblo como tú dices debes tener hambre.

-Un poco—le dijo él.

-Yo estaba a punto de sentarme a comer. Siéntate para que me acompañes.

-Gracias—dijo él y fue a sentarse.

Segundos después, Claudia puso un plato de sopa y un vaso con agua para ambos.

-Gracias—volvió a decir él.

Tomó una cuchara y empezó a comer. Ella observó. Hasta la forma de comer era parecida a su padre.

-¿Tienes familia, Eleazar?

-Tengo a mi madre—dijo él limpiándose la boca—. Hace mucho que salí de la casa, pero voy a volver antes de que se preocupe.

-¿Dónde vives?

-En Inglaterra, en Londres.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué haces hasta acá?

-Un amigo se iba a ir de viaje y me preguntó si quería ir con él. Ahora nos separamos, pero en poco tiempo nos vamos a volver a encontrar.

-¿Y tu madre no está preocupada por ti?

-Espero que no. Como mi padre la dejó desde antes de que yo naciera no me gusta dejarla sola. Sólo acepté hacer este viaje porque… bueno, porque tal vez sea el único que haga. Bueno, al menos…

-Mientras tu madre siga viva—completó ella. Él asintió con la cabeza—. Ella debe entender entonces—tomó un poco de agua—. Dices que tu padre no vivió con ustedes.

-No. Mi mamá lo conoció por muy poco tiempo… la verdad, creo que no es importante eso.

-¿No es importante? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-¿Aquí?

Eleazar se rió. Claudia lo miró seriamente. Eleazar se encogió de hombros.

-No busco necesariamente a mi padre—dijo él—. Me interesa mi familia completa.

Claudia sonrió, algo que no hacía muy seguido, y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Tienes prisa por llegar al pueblo?—preguntó ella.

-No.

Claudia suspiró y se detuvo a preguntarse si lo que estaba pensando era buena idea.

-Creo que es mejor que te quedes a descansar aquí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura? No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

-Estoy segura. Y si no quieres sentirte que abusas puedes ayudarme con unas cosas. ¿Está bien?

-Sí.

Continuaron comiendo sin decir mucho. Al terminar, Eleazar le ayudó a Claudia a lavar los platos. Después se ofreció a barrer, a lo cual ella accedió. Al llegar la noche, los dos se sentaron a ver la televisión. A Claudia le gustaba ver los programas policiacos y de doctores. Eleazar dijo que los había visto, pero en realidad no era un hábito de él sentarse a ver programas de televisión todos los días. Cuando terminaron, Claudia le mostró el cuarto en el que se iba a quedar. Le dio ropa limpia para dormir y le dijo dónde estaba su cuarto.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes decirme—dijo ella.

Eleazar asintió con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches—dijo él.

-Buenas noches—contestó Claudia.

A la mañana siguiente, Eleazar se levantó con el olor de huevos con tocino. Claudia rara vez hacia algo elaborado de desayunar. Generalmente comía un plato de cereal, o pan tostado, pero sólo en pocas ocasiones encendía la estufa.

-Buenos días, Eleazar—dijo ella al verlo bajar las escaleras. Cuando Claudia decía algo Eleazar sentía como si fuera una maestra enseñándole la manera correcta de comportarse con las personas aunque no le cayeran bien a uno—. Siéntate que ya va a estar el desayuno.

Eleazar hizo lo indicado. Claudia le sirvió. Comenzaron a comer.

-Tenía pensado ir al pueblo hoy, al más cercano—dijo Claudia—. Necesito comprar unas cosas. ¿Ya estuviste ahí o ese es el pueblo que buscas?

Eleazar no supo que contestar.

-No importa—continuó ella—. No te molestará acompañarme, ¿verdad?

-No—dijo él.

-Muy bien.

A mediodía fueron al pueblo. Eleazar pudo notar que era un pueblo lo suficientemente pequeño para que todos se conocieran. Y algo que le preocupaba era que, aunque todos le deseaban buenas tardes, nadie se detenía a hablar con Claudia y Claudia no parecía estar dispuesta a hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en tu granja, Claudia?—preguntó Eleazar.

-Tengo gallinas, vacas y siembro maíz cuando es temporada. ¿Por qué?

Estaban en el mercado. Claudia iba por los pasillos de las verduras sin hacer pausa alguna. Eleazar le ayudaba a escoger las verduras.

-No estaba seguro.

-Cuando mi padre vivía se hacía más, pero ahora que estoy yo sola es más difícil estar al pendiente de tantas tareas.

-¿Y no has pensado en conseguir ayuda?

-No. Ya es molestia suficiente tener que estar pidiendo ayuda de vez en cuando, sería más molesto necesitar a alguien permanentemente.

-Pero así no estarías tan sola.

-Estar sola no es ningún problema.

Continuaron por los demás pasillos. La gente seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Claudia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo murió tu padre?—dijo Eleazar.

-Sí, puedes.

-Eh… ¿cómo murió tu padre?

-Fue un ataque al corazón. No pasó ni un año para que mi madre también muriera. La pobre no soportaba estar sin él.

-¿Y tu madre cómo era? Digo, antes de que tu padre…

-Ella era muy atenta con él, pero creo que él no se percató de ello hasta varios años después que se casaron. Al principio parecía que mi madre no era más que la mujer que dormía en la misma cama de mi padre, pero con los años él se dio cuenta que mi madre era mucho más importante para él de lo que pensaba. Ella siempre le insistía que quería viajar por el mundo y él siempre le contestaba que pronto. Finalmente, meses antes de morir, mi padre cumplió y se fueron juntos de viaje. Creo que era lo único que le faltaba para morir tranquilo.

-¿Crees que eran felices?

-Pues tenían algunos problemas, como es normal en mucho matrimonios, pero creo que sí lo eran. Pero ya te habías dado cuenta de eso, ¿no?—dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Am, supongo—dijo él.

Regresaron a la casa de Claudia después de tener lo necesario. Claudia le dijo a Eleazar que se sentara a ver televisión mientras ella guardaba todo lo que habían comprado.

-¿Sabes una cosa?—dijo ella desde la cocina—. Tenía mucho sin ver que todas las frutas y verduras que comprara se miraran tan bien. Eres bueno para escogerlas. No había visto alguien que las escogiera tan bien desde mi padre.

-Lo sé—dijo él.

-Ah, ¿sí?—preguntó ella asomándose— ¿Quién te dijo?

-Tú, cuando íbamos hacia el mercado.

-Oh. No me acordaba—volvió a la cocina—. Hasta me dan ganas de hacer espagueti y yo misma preparar la salsa. ¿Tienes ganas de espagueti?

-Sí, claro.

Ella sonrió. Igual a mi padre, pensó.

Se sentaron a la mesa cuando la cena estuvo lista. Esta vez Claudia se había esmerado más en prepararla. Ahora había un lindo mantel y una cesta de pan en el medio.

-Está muy bueno, Claudia—dijo Eleazar.

-Ya sé—contestó ella y luego rio—. Bueno, no es que yo sea una gran cocinera, pero es que las verduras no sólo se miran buenas, también están buenas.

-Si tú dices.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a escogerlas?

-Con mi madre. Ella también dice lo mismo—contestó sonriéndole.

-Mira nada más. Es una mujer muy inteligente tu madre, entonces. Y parece que te crió bien después de todo.

-Mi madre es la mejor—volvió a sonreír.

-Qué curioso, el otro día conocí a alguien que también dijo tener la mejor madre.

Los dos se rieron.

Al terminar la comida, Claudia tomó los platos para llevarlos a la cocina. Al levantarse, sintió un dolor en el abdomen.

-¡Ah!—gritó ella dejando caer uno de los platos.

-¡Claudia!—dijo Eleazar y fue rápidamente hacia ella.

Claudia estaba sentaba sobre el piso. Eleazar quiso ayudarla a levantarse pero ella no se dejó.

-Yo puedo sola—decía, pero no podía.

-Te vas a lastimar más—dijo Eleazar y la levantó.

-Es un calambre, nada más.

Se sentó sobre la silla y se llevó la mano a su vientre. Eleazar acercó su mano a la ella.

-Oh—dijo él.

-No es importante—contestó ella.

-Es un bebé. Tienes una vida dentro de ti.

-Y eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Se levantó y dejó el plato que quedaba en buen estado en la cocina. Buscó una escoba y un recogedor para el otro plato.

-Déjame a mí—dijo Eleazar.

-Que no es de tu incumbencia, dije.

-Pero ser un huésped en esta casa sí. Anda, déjame a mí.

Sin quererlo en realidad, cedió. Eleazar la llevó a que se sentara en la sala mientras él se encargaba de los demás. Recogió el plato rato, recogió la mesa y lavó los trastes.

-Fue hace unos meses—estaba diciendo ella después de que Eleazar insistiera tanto en que lo contara—. Era un viajero, así como tú. Se estaba quedando en el pueblo trabajando con el carnicero. Me lo encontré unas cuantas veces cuando iba para allá y él insistía en hablar conmigo, pero yo no lo dejaba. Después de tanto insistir por fin dejé que me invitara a tomar café con él. No resultó tan desagradable. Empecé a verme con él cada vez que iba al pueblo y nos hicimos… amigos, o no sé cómo le debamos llamar. Veía como la gente se nos quedaba viendo y hablaba de nosotros. "La vieja amargada ya consiguió quién la dome," han de haber estado diciendo. Después de un tiempo lo dejé que me acompañara a casa. Pasó la noche aquí y pasó lo que ya sabes. A los días me di cuenta que estaba embarazada. Tenía que decírselo, pero no quería. No se miraba como el tipo de hombre que le gusta que lo aten. Me armé de valor, esperando ingenuamente que me aceptara, y se lo dije. Me dijo que él no podía hacerse cargo de algo así. Al principio fue calmado, pero cuando le dije que lo pensara bien se puso agresivo, y me di cuenta que si tenía un hijo no quería que él fuera su padre. Al día siguiente él desapareció. Y ahora sola, esperando que un bebé llegue a mi vida, me doy cuenta que no hay forma de que yo sea una madre. Sólo busco la oportunidad para hacerme cargo de esto.

Eleazar entendió perfectamente lo que ella quería decir.

-Claudia—fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Es… una vida.

-Todavía no.

-Pero… Claudia.

-Eleazar, como te dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia.

Ella se levantó, fue a su cuarto y no volvieron a hablar en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, al ir bajando las escaleras, vio entrar a Eleazar.

-Buenos días—dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Am, buenos días—contestó ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Recogí los huevos.

-¿Sí?

-No eres la única que ha estado en una granja. Siéntate, que ya va a estar el desayuno.

Claudia frunció el ceño pero fue a sentarse. Eleazar le sirvió un waffle con un par de salchichas al lado junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Es jugo recién exprimido—dijo ella.

-Ya sé.

-Me gusta mucho el jugo así, pero me da mucha pereza hacerlo. Gracias.

-De nada.

Al terminar, Eleazar comenzó a recoger la mesa.

-Oye, déjame a mí—dijo Claudia.

-No, deja que yo…

-Eleazar, gracias por ser tan amable, pero déjame a mí.

Eleazar asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Claudia se llevara los platos.

Al acercarse la tarde, Eleazar se acercó cuidadosamente a Claudia.

-Oye, Claudia, ya sé que hice el desayuno, pero ¿me dejarías también hacer la comida?

Claudia entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sabes hacer más que waffles entonces?

-No, pensaba comer waffles en la tarde también.

Eleazar se rio y Claudia sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien pues, pero con cuidado—respondió ella.

-Gracias—dijo él.

Iba a irse pero Claudia lo detuvo.

-¿Te gusta jugar cartas?

-Ajá.

-Yo jugaba con mi papá. Hace mucho que no juego cartas con nadie. ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?

-Sí, suena bien.

-¿Qué sabes jugar?

-De todo; Póquer, Blackjack, Canasta, Solitario, Carta blanca... y muchos otros.

-Mi papá también—dijo riendo—. ¿Puedes ir por la baraja? Está en mi cuarto, en el primer cajón del buró junto a mi cama.

Eleazar fue y trajo la baraja. Claudia terminó con los platos, se secó las manos y fue a jugar cartas.

Al llegar la hora de la comida, Claudia se había preparado para lo peor, pero fue sorprendida cuando vio el plato de pollo con verduras que Eleazar le puso enfrente. Se miraba como una comida de verdad. Parecía que no iba a sufrir durante la comida después de todo.

-¿Qué tal?—preguntó Eleazar después de que Claudia tomara el primer bocado.

-Tengo que confesar que no esperaba que te quedara tan bien. Buen trabajo, Eleazar.

-Qué bueno.

Continuaron con la cena mientras Eleazar contaba de cuando su madre le había enseñado a cocinar. Claudia estaba muy impresionada con él y con su madre.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces—le dijo Claudia.

-Ah… gracias, creo.

Claudia suspiró.

-Mira, Eleazar, te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo, pero ya te dije, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Sí, soy una mujer sola embarazada pero no es tu responsabilidad.

-Me gusta ayudarte—contestó él.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Bien por ti.

-Además, no queremos que al bebé le pasa nada.

-Tampoco habrá que preocuparse por el bebé por mucho tiempo.

A Eleazar no le gustaba su actitud.

-Claudia, ¿por qué piensas así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Como que hay que deshacerse de ese bebé.

-Para empezar todavía no es un bebé.

-Es una vida.

-Tampoco. Así te dicen para que te sientas mal y no puedas pensar bien las cosas. Yo soy una mujer sola sin necesidad o deseos de estar cuidando a alguien más. No le podría dar a ese niño la vida que se merece, nada más sufriría conmigo. Creo que la decisión es obvia.

-¿Estás segura que la vida que te preocupa es aquella que ni siquiera existe?

Claudia levantó los ojos.

-Está bien, admito que tampoco quiero que la mía sea afectada.

-No sé qué tan afectada pueda quedar. De todas maneras no es mucha vida.

-Eleazar, no seas grosero—contestó Claudia firmemente.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

-Tú eres joven y no conoces las responsabilidades que involucra ser padre.

-Tú tampoco.

-Pero de los dos, la que está más cerca de serlo soy yo. Además, estamos hablando de mi cuerpo, no del tuyo. Creo que si el gobierno y la sociedad en realidad respetan mis derechos entonces deben respetar el derecho que tengo sobre mi cuerpo. Haya nacido o no, estamos hablando de algo que está en mi cuerpo, así que si es hijo de alguien, es mío.

Eleazar la miró a los ojos.

-Los hijos son prestados—dijo él.

Claudia se levantó y comenzó a reír amargamente.

-No, por favor, no me salgas con eso. ¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena?

-¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena que tienes derecho a matar a un niño sólo porque no puedes verlo?

-¡Eleazar, cállate! Si quieres que algún grupo de fanáticos lavé tu cerebro ve y hazlo con toda libertad, yo si respeto tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero no vengas a forzarme a seguir tu opinión sólo porque crees que es la única que existe.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser algo que dice algún grupo? ¿Por qué no puede ser algo que digo yo? ¿Qué la gente no tiene la capacidad para tener sus propias ideas? ¿Qué siempre tienen que ser ideas prestadas? Eso que estás sugiriendo es asesinato, y la opinión que tengas al respecto es irrelevante. Si te deshaces de ese niño te deshaces de una vida, así de simple.

Claudia apretaba con fuerza la silla. Sentía que iba a explotar. Este muchacho ignorante ahora creía que podía decirle lo que tenía que hacer. No tenía idea de la responsabilidad que involucraba cuidar a un bebé, y no sólo por unos días, sino por años. Claudia apenas si podía con esta granja, y no, no quería la ayuda de nadie. Estaba sola y le funcionaba estar sola. Si este niño nacía las cosas no iban a funcionar y ni él ni ella iban a tener vida.

-Eleazar…—trató de calmarse. Era joven y no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero por esa misma razón había que tenerle paciencia, porque no se daba cuenta de lo que decía—, entiendo que quieras… hacer el bien y lo correcto, y entiendo tu posición, pero razona, por favor, este niño no va a recibir la atención y el cariño que un niño merece. En un mundo ideal sí, ese niño nacería y todas sus necesidades serían cubiertas y quizás hasta tendría un padre que lo vería crecer, pero este niño no, Eleazar, este niño va a sufrir mucho y yo no puedo permitir eso.

-Entonces yo no sé—dijo Eleazar—. No sé lo que es vivir en un hogar incompleto.

Claudia respiró hondo.

-Tú madre hizo un buen trabajo contigo y resultaste ser un buen muchacho, pero yo no tengo la fuerza y la voluntad para criar a un hijo de esa manera.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué crees que mi madre fue a la escuela para obtener en título de madre soltera? Mi madre estaba igual de asustada que tú, pero eso no la detuvo para ser una buena madre.

-Yo no estoy asustada, estoy decidida—contestó—. Puedes quedarte con tú opinión. Estamos hablando de mi cuerpo, mi bebé, si es que así lo quieres llamar, y de mi decisión. Disculpa si tú no quedas contento con eso.

Finalmente, Eleazar cedió.

-Si así piensas, tienes razón. Es tu decisión y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Bien—dijo ella.

Por el resto del día no se dirigieron la palabra.

Los siguientes dos días fueron terriblemente incómodos. Eleazar sabía que era un huésped en esa casa, pero se le dificultaba portarse amable con Claudia. Aún así, recogía los huevos de las gallinas y ayudaba a Claudia con la limpieza sin decir nada. Claudia quiso ponerle fin a esto y se le acercó durante la tarde.

-Oye, Eleazar, estaba pensando que hoy podíamos ir al pueblo a comer—dijo ella.

-¿Al pueblo?—preguntó él.

-Sí. Allá hacen pasteles muy buenos y hace mucho que no como uno con alguien más. Podemos ir a comprar uno después de comer y comernos un pedazo allá. ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien.

Fueron al pueblo y durante el camino la tensión entre los dos disminuyó.

-¿Y a dónde has ido en este viaje que estás haciendo?—le preguntó ella durante la comida.

-A todos lados—contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-He ido a lugares que la gente ni sabe que existen.

-Qué interesante.

-Y he aprendido muchas cosas. He aprendido de historia, de geografía, de tecnología y he ido a cazar, pescar, escalar, bucear y bueno, también he corrido mucho. Es lo que más hago, correr. Ha sido muy divertido.

-Así parece.

Eleazar continuó con historias de su viaje durante la comida. Al terminar, fueron por el pastel que Claudia había dicho. Era de chocolate con vainilla y a Eleazar le pareció que era tan bueno como Claudia decía.

-A mi mamá le gusta mucho el pastel de chocolate—decía él mientras comía.

-A mi también—respondió ella. Lo observaba devorar el pastel. En estos pocos días ya sentía cariño por este muchacho. Seguido sonreía cuando lo veía. Le recordaba mucho a su padre—. Eleazar, estaba pensando una cosa.

-¿Qué?—dijo él.

Ella se tomó un par de segundos.

-A lo mejor… tener al bebé no sea lo peor—dijo ella.

La cara de Eleazar se iluminó.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Lo decía en serio. Había pensado el asunto detenidamente. Hablaba de deshacerse del niño pero no sabía cómo. Se hablaba de que el aborto se hiciera legal en todo el país y ella pensó que eso pasaría pronto y así podría encargarse de su embarazo, pero sólo escuchaba más rumores y no se decía nada concreto. Pensó que si no podía hacerlo de forma legal encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera discretamente, pero no había encontrado a nadie. Además, ¿cómo lo iba a encontrar? No sabía dónde buscar y no tenía nadie que se lo indicara. Iba a tardar tanto en encontrarle solución a su problema que el bebé iba a nacer antes. Era mejor que se hiciera a la idea de que iba a nacer desde ahora.

-Sí—contestó ella—. Pero no puedo cuidarlo. Estaba pensando en darlo en adopción. Creo que así existe la posibilidad de que encuentre una buena familia y tenga esa vida que yo no puedo darle.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece bien. Creo que esa es una mejor decisión que la anterior.

-Esperemos que sí—dijo ella.

-Es que… ¿no te parece increíble?

Eleazar mostró una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que hay alguien dentro de ti. Que en este momento no sea más que una cosita pero en realidad es una persona como tú y como yo. Es una cosita que encierra una vida. Piénsalo; alguien del tamaño de nosotros en este momento tiene este tamaño—con sus dedos señaló un espacio de medio centímetro—. Bueno, en realidad no sé qué dimensiones tenga, pero lo importante es que esa cosita… es más grande por dentro. Es hasta absurdo creerlo, ¿no te parece?—comenzó a reír—Si no lo hubiéramos visto antes… no lo creeríamos. Parece imposible, pero no lo es.

-Sí… supongo.

Regresaron a casa de Claudia con el resto del pastel. Al llegar, las cosas entre los dos eran mucho mejores que cuando salieron, y ahora Claudia se sentía contenta de haber conocido a Eleazar.

Un par de días después, Eleazar se ofreció a hacer la comida nuevamente. Claudia se sentó a ver la televisión por unos minutos. Luego, alguien tocó la puerta. Claudia fue a abrirla con una buena actitud, algo que tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer.

-¿Sí?—dijo al ver al hombre en la puerta.

Era un hombre de traje gris y sombrero fedora. Traía un maletín café a su lado.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿me permite pasar?—dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Me he enterado que usted tiene un problema y resulta que yo tengo la solución—contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-No entiendo.

-Usted tiene algo de lo que se quiere _deshacer_, ¿no es así?—dijo él con un tono discreto.

La boca de Claudia se abrió ligeramente. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

-¿Habla en serio?—preguntó ella.

-Siempre.

Pensó en dejarlo pasar, pero no estaba segura.

-¿Claudia?—dijo Eleazar.

Ella volteó pero no dijo nada.

-Ah, no sabía que tenía compañía—dijo el hombre.

-Ah… sí—contestó Claudia—. Es… ah… un familiar. Vino a quedarse unos días aquí. Pero pase, por favor.

-Gracias—contestó quitándose el sombrero—. Y disculpe, no me he presentado. Me llamo Dalton Eccleston.

-Mucho gusto—dijo Claudia presentándose también—. Y él es mi sobrino—señaló a Eleazar—. Lo acabo de conocer, ¿puede creerlo? Es hijo de mi prima que conocí hace mucho y cuando se enteró que estaba sola quiso venir a ayudarme el muy lindo, jaja.

-Es un muchacho de los buenos, entonces—dijo Dalton.

Él sonreía pero a Eleazar no le estaba cayendo bien. Desde que lo vio supo que este hombre no traía nada bueno para Claudia.

-Mucho gusto, joven, soy Dalton Eccleston—dijo él ofreciendo su mano.

Eleazar titubeó un poco pero finalmente tomó la mano de Dalton.

-Soy Eleazar.

Entonces sintió la mano de Dalton. Lo supo, supo quién era. Nunca había conocido a uno pero había escuchado al Doctor hablar de ellos, y eso que le hacía sentir el Doctor cuando los describía era lo que Eleazar sentía en ese momento.

Dalton seguía sonriendo.

-Siéntese—dijo Claudia.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala mientras Eleazar se quedaba parado observando.

Era un Dalek. El Doctor había dicho que eran criaturas extraterrestres que habían sido integradas a una especie de robot con forma de tanque, y aunque este Dalton tenía más forma de humano que de tanque, Eleazar estaba seguro de lo que era. Es una diferencia de este universo, pensó, los Daleks se ven como nosotros.

Claudia notó que Eleazar no se iba y no quería que él escuchara lo que hablaba con Dalton.

-Eleazar, puedes seguir lavando los platos—indicó ella—. Si te necesito te aviso—agregó una sonrisa al final.

Sin decir nada, Eleazar lentamente volvió a la cocina.

-Entonces, señor Eccleston—decía ella.

-Puede llamarme Dalton—le contestó él.

-Muy bien. Me decía, Dalton, que usted sabe como…

-Así es, yo tengo la solución que está buscando.

-¿Para mi embarazo?—preguntó bajando la voz.

-Eso mismo.

-¿Y es seguro? ¿Qué hay de la ley? ¿Me puedo meter en problemas?

-Le voy a decir una cosa, que es completamente confidencial, pero como usted necesita saberlo, se lo diré, ¿está bien?

-Sí—dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Cuento con su discreción?

-Sí—volvió a decir.

Ella escuchaba atentamente a Dalton y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Ha escuchado del nuevo movimiento que se está realizando para devolverle a la mujer el derecho que tiene de su cuerpo y de planear su familia?

-Ajá.

-Pues bien, yo soy uno de los abogados involucrados en este movimiento. Creemos que con la legalización del aborto podemos mejorar la calidad de vida de muchas mujeres y de nuestros hijos. Ahora, la gente en el gobierno sabe que lo podemos lograr pero se siente insegura debido a la mala reputación que tiene la paternidad planificada por ciertos grupos que, aunque entiendo que ellos también quieren mejorar a la sociedad, no conocen los beneficios que esto traería y son ignorantes de las trágicas consecuencias que conllevan aquellos embarazos como el suyo si no se toman las medidas correctas.

Dalton puso la mano sobre la mano de Claudia. Ella lo miró. En su rostro había comprensión y un sincero deseo de ayudar. Al fin alguien me entiende, pensó ella. Sonrió y hubo una emoción en sus ojos que no se asomaba con frecuencia.

-A veces eso me hace sentir más sola—dijo ella—. Veo como el gobierno dice que no podemos tomar este asunto en nuestras manos, este asunto que no le concierne a nadie más, y me siento completamente impotente. Es como si cada vez que una mujer en una situación como la mía hablara… todos estuvieran sordos.

Dalton asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy cierto, Claudia. ¿Puedo llamarla Claudia?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Bueno, como el gobierno sabe que tenemos la razón aunque no quiera admitirlo, nos ha otorgado, digamos, un permiso para practicar el aborto. Obviamente, esto no lo puede saber el público, pero sólo por ahora. Con este permiso se nos será permitido practicar la paternidad planificada como es debido, y cuando sea el tiempo, le mostraremos al mundo que funciona y de esta manera el gobierno podrá legalizar el aborto sin ninguna culpa.

Claudia estaba impresionada con sus palabras. Sonaba tan seguro y con un conocimiento real. Este hombre sabía de lo que hablaba. Además, él entendía lo que estaba pasando. No era un abogado más defendiendo a su cliente para obtener una mejor paga, sino un hombre tratando de poner de su parte para que ella, las mujeres, y el resto de la sociedad pudiera tener el progreso que tanto se les había negado.

-Me haces sentir mejor, Dalton—dijo ella.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo—respondió el.

-Oye, ¿cómo sabes lo de mi embarazo?

Él sonrió ligeramente.

-La gente habla mucho de ti.

-Oh. Pues sí, el padre seguramente se lo contó a alguien en el pueblo y el chisme corrió rápidamente.

Dalton volvió a sonreír.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero por tu estilo de vida asumí que tener un bebé en esta casa no es parte de tus planes.

-No, tienes razón—admitió.

-Por eso quiero que participes con nosotros y que nos permitas ayudarte. Nosotros te vamos decir lo que tienes que hacer y te vamos a proporcionar lo necesario. Tú no tienes que aportar nada, sólo ser testigo de que la paternidad planificada funciona.

-Por supuesto que sí, Dalton.

Sonrió una vez más.

-Entonces me retiro por ahora. Mañana vendré a la misma hora con lo necesario.

-Muchas gracias—dijo ella.

-Gracias a ti—le contestó.

Intentó ponerse el sombrero de nuevo pero se le cayó en la alfombra. Dalton se agachó para agarrarlo pero lo pateó. Tenía movimientos muy torpes. Tallaba los pies en el piso y parecía como si el sombrero lo estuviera evadiendo. Eleazar se asomó y vio todo desde la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír. Parece que nuestro Creador es mejor que el suyo, pensó mientras sonreía. Por fin Dalton tuvo el sombrero en sus manos y se lo puso.

-Eh… buenas tardes—le dijo a Claudia.

Fue hacia la puerta. Puso la mano en la perilla. Dalton se sacudió. Parecía que la energía estática era mucho para él. Eleazar tuvo que reír. Dalton se reincorporó. Volteó como si estuviera asustado con Claudia y le sonrió. Claudia también sonrió. Dalton salió de la casa.

Claudia fue a la cocina.

-Le dijiste que era tu sobrino—le dijo Eleazar.

-Sí, perdón—contestó—. Es que ya sabes, me ven sola con un hombre y empiezan a hablar cosas que no deberían. Así detenemos los chismes, un poco aunque sea.

-Mm. ¿Qué quería?

-Am… comprarme maíz—respondió ella.

-Por la cara que traes, quiere comprar _mucho_ maíz.

-No, es que… hace mucho que no tenía una conversación agradable. Bueno, además de contigo. ¿Ya ves, Eleazar? Viniste a estropearme nada más. Me estás haciendo que me junte con gente.

Ella rió pero Eleazar no.

-Si tú dices—contestó él—. Y tienes que comprar otras ollas. A estas se les queda pegada la grasa y el aceite.

-Sí, yo me encargo de eso.

Durante el resto del día no volvieron a mencionar a Dalton Eccleston, pero Eleazar no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Al día siguiente, Dalton llegó a la hora prometida.

-Buenas tardes, Claudia—dijo él.

-Buenas tardes, Dalton—respondió dejándolo pasar.

Dalton entró. Eleazar estaba en la sala. Su mirada se fue directa a Dalton. Dalton le sonrió.

-Hola, Eleazar—Dalton ofreció su mano.

-Hola—dijo Eleazar sin estrechar su mano. Se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada más.

-Disculpe—dijo ella—. Está en esa etapa.

-No se preocupe. Sé cómo pueden ser los jóvenes.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala.

-¿Crees que esto sea difícil?—preguntó Claudia.

-No—contestó él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú tranquila. Tenemos a la mejor gente trabajando para nosotros y hemos trabajado para llevarles a ustedes la información de la forma más sencilla. Mira, ten.

Le entregó un folleto en donde se explicaba cómo funcionaba el proceso. Decía que en su caso tenía que tomar unos medicamentos.

-¿Y estos medicamentos?—preguntó ella.

-Ah, aquí te los traigo—colocó un frasco sobre la mesa y luego colocó otro—. El folleto dice como te los debes de tomar.

-Ah, sí, aquí está.

Dalton le dio algunas indicaciones y le dio una breve explicación de todo el procedimiento. Al escucharlo Claudia se sentía más tranquila. No quería admitir que tenía miedo, seguramente las otras mujeres no se sentían así. Pero ahora que Dalton le daba más información todo era más claro para Claudia y ahora sentía que sabía para dónde iba con esto.

-No te preocupes, Claudia, en poco tiempo habremos terminado con esto.

-Dalton, de verdad, no sé como agradecerte.

-Ya te dije, los agradecidos somos nosotros. Que pases buena tarde.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando se fue, Claudia se percató que tenía ganas de ir al baño. Corrió al baño. En eso, Eleazar se asomó por la ventana y vio como Dalton se alejaba de la casa. Eleazar salió tras él.

-¡Dalek!—gritó.

Dalton se detuvo. Se giró. Trató de sonreír.

-¿Perdón?—preguntó Dalton.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que eres—dijo Eleazar acercándose a él.

-Mira, niño, si no te caigo bien no tienes por qué ponerte grosero conmigo. Mis asuntos no son contigo.

-Los asuntos de Claudia son mis asuntos.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-No importa quién soy.

Dalton sonrió.

-Tú tampoco eres de aquí—dijo Dalton—. Has estado cerca de un Señor del Tiempo, ¿no es así? Puedo sentirlo.

-No voy a dejar que lastimes a Claudia.

-Ni tú ni yo vamos a hacer nada. ¿Sabes cómo hacer para que un humano haga lo quieres? Dándole lo que pide. No le importa a quién le duela o a quién le cueste, lo que importa es que tenga lo que desea. He hecho muchos trabajos, Eleazar, pero trabajar en la tierra ha sido lo más fácil. La humanidad va a ser nuestra en cuestión de meses.

-Yo me voy a encargar de que no sea así.

Dalton rió.

-Ya lo veremos.

Siguió caminando, aparentemente hacia ningún lugar. Eleazar lo miró hasta que desapareció de su vista. Regresó a la casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Eleazar?—preguntó Claudia—. ¿Cuándo saliste?

-¿Qué quería Dalton?—dijo él.

-Ya te dije, quería comprar…

-_¿¡Qué quería!?_

-Cálmate, no tienes…

-_¡Dime!_

Claudia no pudo más.

-_¡Me va a ayudar a abortar!_—gritó.

La casa quedó en silencio.

-Habías dicho que no lo ibas a hacer—dijo Eleazar.

-Ya sé, Eleazar, pero es que… no puedo pasar por un embarazo. Es algo muy complicado, y sólo iba a hacerlo si fuera necesario, pero él me está ofreciendo evitarlo.

-Claudia, ya habíamos hablado…

-_¡Sí, hablamos y dijimos que es mi decisión!_—volvió a gritar.

-Es que… es una vida—insistió él.

-Perdón… por gritar—contestó ella—, pero es que… es que tú no entiendes. No entiendes porque eres joven o porque eres hombre o porque no eres padre o porque tú no eres el que está pasando por eso, pero si de verdad te pusieras por un instante en mi lugar verías por lo que estoy pasando, lo que significa tener un bebé en mi vida, lo que significa que un bebé tenga una madre como yo.

-Tienes razón. Nunca voy a ser madre y nunca voy a estar embarazado, y tampoco tengo tu edad, pero sé lo que es vivir, sé lo que es querer a alguien, lo que es esperar algo que no va suceder, lo que significa tener que sacrificarte por el bien de alguien más, lo que significa abandonar algo que quieres porque es lo correcto. Sé lo que es estar en una familia incompleta y no tener la seguridad de que el día de mañana vas a tener lo necesario y lo que es estar solo. He pasado muchas cosas malas, pero también he pasado por cosas que la gente no puede ni imaginar, y no cambiaría ni un segundo de ellas para deshacerme de las malas. Si te vas a deshacer de la vida de tu hijo para evitarse inconveniencias… no me parece un trato justo.

Claudia asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes derecho a tu opinión, pero no la comparto—respondió ella.

Eleazar subió a su cuarto y no salió de él en todo el día.

Durante los siguientes días, Dalton estuvo yendo con Claudia para ver cómo iba. Eleazar lo evitaba, pero si llegaban a encontrarse Dalton sólo sonreía y Eleazar le daba una mirada fría. Las cosas entre Claudia y Eleazar tampoco eran buenas. De vez en cuando ella lograba sacarle unas palabras a Eleazar, pero era todo. Es un niño muy cerrado, pensó, su mamá ha de ser más fuerte de lo que creí.

Finalmente, una noche, Claudia fue al cuarto de Eleazar. Lo encontró sentado en la cama escribiendo en un cuaderno.

-¿Qué escribes?—preguntó ella.

-Mi diario—contestó él—. Escribo todo lo que pasa en mis viajes.

-No te había visto con él.

-No lo exhibo mucho.

-Déjame ver—dijo ella acercándose a él.

-No—respondió rápidamente acercando el cuaderno contra su pecho.

Claudia rió.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Muy personal? ¿Muy privado? ¿Escribes de tus novias ahí?

-Claro que no. Pero hay cosas que tú no puedes saber. Son mías solamente.

-Anda, deja que lo vea—insistió jalando su brazo.

-No, no—dijo él levantándose de la cama—. Es mío y tú no puedes verlo.

-Está bien—se sentó—. Yo también escribía cosas que no quería que nadie viera.

-Ah, ¿sí?—él también se sentó pero sin descuidar su cuaderno.

-Sí. Escribía cuentos. Me gusta leer a Charles Dickens desde que era pequeña; ya leí como diez veces cada uno de sus libros.

-Nunca te he visto leyendo.

-Es que lo hago en mi cuarto.

-Ah.

-Y después de leer esas historias quise inventar las mías. Claro que no eran igual de buenas. Terminé quemándolas todas. Ojalá no hagas lo mismo con tu diario.

-No. Pienso quedármelo después de mi viaje.

-Qué bien. Am, oye, ya sé que hemos tenido conflictos por… bueno, ya sabes. Pero quiero que sepas que… ha sido bueno tenerte en mi casa. Creo que a veces sí me falta alguien con quien hablar de algunas cosas.

-A mí también me ha gustado estar aquí. Y, bueno, lo que digo es porque también me preocupo por ti. No me gusta que estés tan sola. ¿Nunca has pensado en tener un perro al menos?

-No estoy sola, tengo a las gallinas y a las vacas. También tengo la escopeta de mi papá en mi armario, por aquello de la protección. Y tuve un perro después que murió mi mamá, pero se me olvidaba darle de comer y esas cosas y mejor lo regalé. El pobre animal no tenía que sufrir por mi culpa.

-A veces te subestimas, Claudia. No eres tan inútil como crees.

-No es necesario que sea tan inútil como creo—sonrió amargamente.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

Ella suspiró.

-Hay una cosa. Se supone que para el tratamiento del aborto tengo que tomar unos medicamentos y, aunque todos los días le digo a Dalton que me los tomo, la verdad es que no lo he hecho. Me da miedo.

-Entonces no lo hagas—respondió rápidamente Eleazar.

-Es que sí quiero—continuó—y de alguna forma sé que va a funcionar todo el proceso, pero… ah, no sé, creo que aunque entienda para qué es el medicamento no soy médico y no sé en realidad lo que pasa.

-O sabes que te puede hacer daño.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Quisiera hacerte caso, pero tengo que ser realista. Suena muy ingenuo creer que voy a poder tener un hijo y que vamos a tener una vida feliz en familia. Igual, gracias, sé que te preocupas por mí.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto. A Eleazar le dolía verla así, y creía que un bebé no podía traer tantas complicaciones como ella decía, pero seguía negándose a escucharlo y él no podía hacer nada más, sólo a esperar que cambiara de opinión.

Estaban comiendo. Claudia le hacía preguntas a Eleazar acerca de sus viajes. No contestaba completamente, pero contestaba lo que creía prudente.

-¿Quieres jugar cartas antes de que llegue Dalton?—preguntó ella. Eleazar suspiró y asintió con la cabeza—. Ve por la baraja.

Eleazar fue por ella.

-Aquí está—dijo al regresar— ¿Claudia?—la casa estaba muy silenciosa— ¿Claudia?—Fue a la cocina. Claudia estaba en el piso; parecía que tenía problemas para respirar— ¡Claudia!

Corrió hacia ella. Miró cerca de la estufa. El frasco con los medicamentos estaba abierto. Eleazar fue al teléfono. Lo levantó. No funcionaba. Colgó y volvió a levantarlo. Seguía sin funcionar. Era obvio que no iba a funcionar. ¿Para qué quería Claudia usar el teléfono? No tenía a quién llamar. Aventó el teléfono a la pared.

-¿Qué hago, qué hago?—dijo mientras se paseaba por la cocina.

No había algún vehículo que pudiera utilizar. Tal vez podía llevarla cargando al pueblo, pero seguramente Claudia no iba a llegar a tiempo. Recordó el teléfono que le dio el Doctor. Hasta ahora no le había fallado. Miró la lista de números de emergencia en el refrigerador (que ahora parecía muy inútil considerando que no había teléfono) y llamó.

Le contestó un hombre. Explicó la situación. Le preguntó la dirección. ¿Esta casa tenía dirección? Eleazar dijo que estaba en la casa de Claudia, la mujer que vivía sola lejos del pueblo. El hombre supo a qué casa se refería y le dijo que la ambulancia iba a llegar en unos minutos. Eleazar le agradeció y colgó.

Esperó. Ahora odiaba a Dalton. El Doctor decía que los Daleks no tenían otra emoción más que el odio y parecía que también era la única emoción que le provocaban.

La ambulancia llegó. Un par de paramédicos entraron a la casa. Uno de ellos preguntó qué había pasado.

-Creo que se lo provocó esto—dijo Eleazar mostrándole los frascos.

El paramédico los examinó mientras el otro subía a Claudia a una camilla.

-Si es lo que dicen las etiquetas—dijo el paramédico—entonces son los medicamentos que utilizan para los abortos. ¿Está embarazada?

-Sí.

El paramédico se guardó los medicamentos en la bolsa del pantalón. Llevaron la camilla a la ambulancia y Eleazar corrió tras ellos. Con todos dentro la ambulancia se dirigió al hospital.

-Parece que tuvo una reacción alérgica—dijo el paramédico.

-¿Está seguro?—preguntó Eleazar—. Creo que fue envenenada.

-Es poco probable. Se ve como una reacción alérgica. Va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Y vamos a analizar los medicamentos que tomó. Como dije, dudo que sea algún tipo de veneno, pero igual los vamos a analizar.

La ambulancia llegó al hospital. Se llevaron a Claudia a urgencias mientras que a Eleazar lo llevaban a la sala de espera. Esperó.

Después de unos minutos, llegó un doctor. Le informó que Claudia estaba bien y que podía verlo. Fue a su cuarto. Afuera estaba el paramédico.

-Son medicamentos utilizados para el aborto, tal como lo dice la etiqueta—dijo él—. No fue más que una simple reacción alérgica.

-¿Entonces no es veneno?—preguntó Eleazar.

-No.

Eleazar deseaba que Dalton la hubiera intentado envenenar para así poder odiarlo tranquilamente, pero después de todo había dicho la verdad. Pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido; el Doctor nunca dijo que los Daleks eran tontos. Además, Dalton mismo lo había dicho: era más fácil si les dabas lo que piden.

-¿Eso no es ilegal?—dijo Eleazar.

-Depende—respondió el paramédico—. Tiene que ver con la situación del embarazo. Aunque fue muy irresponsable haberle dado esos medicamentos sin hacer una investigación del historial de esta mujer.

Tal vez eran un poco tontos. No, no tontos, despreocupados.

-¿Y usted qué opina?

-¿De qué?—preguntó el paramédico.

-Del aborto cuando no es necesario.

-Pues antes me parecía que era bastante claro cuál era la opinión de todos. Ahora… bueno, la única opinión que cuenta es la de la mayoría, ¿no es así?

El paramédico le dio una sonrisa amable y se fue. Eleazar entró al cuarto de Claudia. Había una enfermera con ella.

-Aquí está su salvador, señora—dijo la enfermera.

-¿Qué haría sin él?—dijo Claudia—Y soy señorita.

-Oh, disculpe.

-Claudia, me asusté mucho—dijo Eleazar acercándose a ella.

-Ya puedes calmarte—respondió Claudia—. Estoy bien.

-Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí—indicó la enfermera—. Ya está mejor, pero el doctor quiere mantenerla en observación.

-Entonces me voy a quedar contigo—aseguró Eleazar.

Claudia rió.

-Está bien—dijo ella—. Pero aquí está muy aburrido. Si voy a estar aquí me gustaría tener mis libros para hacerme compañía. Además de ti, claro.

Eleazar le sonrió.

-Claro que sí, yo voy por ellos—contestó Eleazar.

-Gracias.

Salió del cuarto.

-¿Necesita alguien que lo lleve?—preguntó la enfermera—. Vino en la ambulancia con usted.

-No. Déjelo que vaya caminando. Cuando quiera regresar ya va a estar muy oscuro. Es mejor que pase la noche en mi casa y no aquí sufriendo conmigo. Sin ofender.

La enfermera sonrió.

-Entiendo—dijo y salió del cuarto.

Eleazar estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Claudia. Miró al cielo. Estaba muy oscuro para poder regresar. Es lo que ella quería, se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza. Llegó a la puerta. Había una nota. Era de Dalton. Había venido a la hora de siempre pero no había encontrado a nadie, así que iba a regresar más tarde. Ya que la nota seguía en la puerta, Eleazar asumió que Dalton no había regresado. Si Dalton regresaba iban a estar los dos solos. Era la oportunidad de Eleazar.

Entró a la casa. Fue al cuarto de Claudia. Buscó la escopeta en el armario. Cargó la escopeta. Bajó las escaleras, apagó todas las luces excepto la de la cocina, abrió la puerta de enfrente y esperó.

Dalton llegó.

-Hola. Hola. ¿Claudia?—Entró a la casa—La puerta está abierta. ¿Estás ahí?

Eleazar podía verlo pero Dalton no lo veía. Dalton vio la luz encendida y avanzó hacia ella. Se quedó parado en medio de la cocina. Eleazar se acercó con la escopeta en sus manos.

-Claudia no está—dijo Eleazar a sus espaldas.

Dalton se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver el arma pero continuó calmado.

-Eso es un poco grosero de tu parte—dijo Dalton.

-Está en el hospital por tu culpa—continuó Eleazar—. Es alérgica a uno de los medicamentos.

-Ah, cuánto lo siento. Fue error mío. No somos perfectos, ¿sabes?

-Creí que su Creador los había hecho perfectos.

Dalton sonrió.

-Bueno, quería ser humilde, pero sí, el Emperador hizo un trabajo óptimo.

-No tan bueno como el nuestro. No estarían aquí si no fuera por nosotros.

La cara de Dalton cambió.

-No blasfemes.

-Conozco bien su historia. Su Creador no es más que un mal imitador del nuestro. Tuvo que usarnos a nosotros para hacerlos a ustedes.

-Mi creador me ha dado vida. No le faltes al respeto.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es la vida! Andas por el mundo intentando arruinar las nuestras sólo porque la de los Daleks no funcionó.

Dalton entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Yo no _sé_ lo que es la vida? Nuestro creador nos trajo de la muerte y mis hermanos y yo le servimos porque apreciamos lo que ha hecho por nosotros, porque sabemos lo que es traer vida a donde no hay, mientras ustedes solamente recuerdan a su creador cuando no saben a quién más culpar, mientras ustedes se deshacen de vidas propias y ajenas cada día. Vine a la Tierra para purificarla de esta especie que no merece este planeta y dársela a una que sí es digna de él.

-¡Cállate! ¡Este planeta es nuestro!

-¿Qué vas a hacer para callarme?

Eleazar jaló del gatillo. El disparo no le hizo nada. Volvió a disparar. Nada. El Doctor había dicho algo de un escudo protector. Parecía que en este universo también lo tenían. Dalton empezó a avanzar hacia él. El pánico entró en Eleazar.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Podía salir de la casa y correr sin parar, ¿pero hasta dónde? Iba a llegar un momento en que no iba a poder más y estaba seguro que Dalton no se iba a cansar. Pero tal vez el Doctor llegaría por el antes. El Doctor lo salvaría y nunca más tendría que regresar. Pero, ¿entonces qué? ¿Se iba a rendir? ¿Iba a dejar todo así? ¿Iba a dejar a Claudia sola para que este Dalek la lastimara más y después siguiera lastimando más gente? Tanto tiempo conociendo al Doctor, tantas cosas que he pasado con él y en lo primero que pienso cuando el plan falla es en huir. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Se decía Eleazar. Esto no era lo que había aprendido. Con el Doctor había aprendido que no te rindes, no dejas que las cosas simplemente pasen. Defiendes tu posición. Dices que no. Tienes las agallas para hacer lo que es correcto cuando los demás huyen. Eleazar se preguntó, ¿qué haría el Doctor?

La puerta. Dalton había recibido toques eléctricos al tocarla.

Eleazar corrió a la sala, se quitó los zapatos y aventó la escopeta al sofá. Comenzó a tallar los pies repetidamente con la alfombra. Dalton lo vio y se rió de él.

-¿Esa es la danza de los humanos cuando se rinden?—preguntó.

Siguió acercándose. Eleazar siguió tallando los pies.

Dalton se paró frente a Eleazar.

-Hora de exterminar. Un placer haberte conocido, Eleazar.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.

Acercó su dedo a la cara de Dalton. Dalton retrocedió con dolor. Eleazar tomó la escopeta y disparó. Salieron chispas. Volvió a disparar. Lo hizo una vez más. Dalton cayó. Eleazar fue a la cocina. Encontró un machete. Regresó con Dalton. Golpeó su pecho con el machete varias veces. La armadura con forma de humano se abrió descubriendo a la criatura que lo habitaba.

-Son más feos de lo que pensé—dijo Eleazar.

Dejó caer el machete sobre el Dalek.

Sacó a Dalton en la oscuridad. Llevaba un bote de gasolina que encontró en la alacena y unos cerillos. Cavó un hoyo y puso a Dalton en él. Lo cubrió con gasolina. Dejó caer el cerillo. Tapó el hoyo con los restos de Dalton dentro. Regresó y se sentó en la sala. Deshacerse de otro ser, aún cuando éste estuviera lleno de odio, traía consigo una sensación muy desagradable. Y todavía hay más por ahí buscando cómo hacernos daño, pensó Eleazar. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Lo despertó un ruido afuera. Se asomó por la ventana. Era la ambulancia trayendo de regreso a Claudia. Abrió la puerta y corrió a abrazarla.

-Hiciste trampa—le reclamó Eleazar.

-Ya sé—contestó ella.

Ambos rieron y entraron a la casa. Eleazar le dijo a Claudia que se sentara mientras él salía a hablar con los paramédicos.

-El bebé, ¿qué pasó con él?—preguntó él.

-Todo bien—contestó el paramédico—. No hubo daños en él. ¿Es usted el padre?—preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No, no. Yo soy… su sobrino.

-Ah—respondió el paramédico aliviado—. Pero bueno, si ella está pensando en el aborto entonces la salud del bebé no importa mucho, ¿verdad?

Eleazar sonrió.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ya cambió de opinión.

El paramédico se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces felicítela por mí.

La ambulancia se fue y Eleazar regresó a la casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó él.

-Bien. Creo que ya pasó todo. No hay de qué preocuparse, ya estoy igual que antes. ¿Ayer no vino Dalton?

Eleazar tardó unos segundos.

-Sí, y le dije lo que te había pasado. Se fue muy asustado. Creo que nunca lo vas a volver a ver.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Pobre de él, se ha de haber sentido muy culpable.

-Debería. Fue muy irresponsable de su parte darte esos medicamentos.

-Es cierto. Pero finalmente un accidente.

-Eso no cambia que casi te mata.

-No, tienes razón. También tenías razón en no confiar en él—Claudia ofreció una sonrisa débil.

-Pero como dijiste, ya estás bien. Fue un susto, pero ahora sabes lo peligroso que es interrumpir un proceso natural. Hay que cuidarse mejor si no queremos que esto vuelva a ocurrir—dijo sonriendo—. Debes tener hambre. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Claudia no dijo nada. Sólo lo siguió con la mirada.

-Eleazar—dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Sí?

-Mi decisión no ha cambiado. No voy a tener al bebé.

Eleazar se acercó. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Perdón?—dijo él.

-Puede que Dalton haya hecho un error, pero tenía la razón en todo lo demás. Hay una organización que está ayudando a mujeres en mi situación. Uno de los doctores del hospital trabaja en esa organización. Él me va a ayudar.

Ninguno habló por varios segundos.

-Voy a seguir con el desayuno—dijo Eleazar y volvió a la cocina.

El último día llegó. Eleazar se preparaba para irse.

-¿Entonces vas a seguir con tu viaje?—preguntó Claudia.

-Así es—respondió él—. Hora de continuar.

-Buen viaje. Aunque… si te soy honesta, me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo.

-A mí también, pero no puedo.

-Y… am… ¿algún día vas a regresar a visitarme?

Eleazar suspiró.

-No. Tampoco puedo hacer eso.

-Oh. Entiendo. Creo que este es el adiós, entonces.

-Así parece.

Claudia lo miró. Quiso llorar y aguantó las lágrimas, pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo. Eleazar también la abrazó.

-Te quiero, Eleazar—había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Claudia le había dicho esas palabras a alguien, y se sentía muy bien poder volverlas a decir.

-Yo también, Claudia— se soltaron—. Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti.

-Y yo sé que dices que ya tomaste tu decisión con lo del bebé, pero espero que lo pienses mejor.

Tanto tiempo y Eleazar no se daba cuenta que su decisión no iba a cambiar. Ella ni siquiera lo veía como una decisión, sino como un camino a seguir. Pero de todas maneras le gustaba que Eleazar tuviera esa actitud, que insistiera cuando le decían que no. Aún así, tenía que ser sincera y realista con él.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar—dijo ella—. Quizás ese bebé nazca, pero ahora, en este momento, esa sigue siendo mi decisión.

Eleazar asintió.

Se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos, aquel ruido inconfundible que anunciaba que el Doctor había llegado.

-Llegaron por mí—dijo él.

Fueron hacia la puerta.

-Oye—dijo Claudia—, aunque tengamos opiniones diferentes nos la pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad?—Eleazar se encogió de hombros—. Tú tienes tú opinión y yo la mía; creo que todos podemos seguir viviendo tranquilamente de esa manera, ¿no crees?

-Tu hijo no—contestó—. Adiós, Claudia. Fue un placer haber sido tu huésped.

-Adiós. El placer fue mío.

Eleazar salió y caminó. Escuchó como la puerta se cerró detrás.

Vio al Doctor junto a la caseta azul. Sentía que tenía meses sin haberlo visto. El Doctor le preguntó qué tal había ido el viaje. Eleazar sólo sonrió ligeramente y entró a la caseta.

Claudia miraba por la ventana. Su hijo probablemente tendría un año si lo hubiera tenido. Otro año más sola, se dijo a sí misma. Pensaba en cómo sería la vida si hubiera tenido que pasar por un embarazo completo o si en este momento tuviera que atender a un bebé. Su vida sería un caos y el pobre niño tendría que sufrir junto con ella. Pero tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando pensaba que sería bueno tener compañía, alguien con quien jugar cartas, alguien con quien conversar durante la comida o mientras miraba la televisión. Le hubiera gustado que Eleazar visitara de vez en cuando, pero parecía que había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que no iba a volver. Tal vez sí debería conseguir un perro, pensó. Pero las cosas estaban bien, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Había estado sola, estaba sola y seguiría estando sola, y no veía por qué eso tenía que ser un problema.

Alguien llegó y tocó la puerta. Claudia abrió.

-¿Es usted Claudia?—preguntó el hombre en la puerta.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Esto es para usted—dijo entregándole un sobre—. Recibimos instrucciones de darle esta carta en esta fecha y a esta hora.

-¿De quién es?

-De un muchacho. No nos dio su nombre. Dijo que usted sabría quién es.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Se fue. Claudia abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.

_Querida Claudia,_

_Hay muchas cosas que no podía decirte debido a que mi compañero de viaje me lo prohibió, pero aunque no te lo pude decir en persona, al menos me permitió hacerlo mediante esta carta._

_Soy un viajero, pero no cualquier viajero. Soy un viajero del tiempo y del espacio, y en este caso, de otro universo. Vivo en un universo paralelo al tuyo y en un futuro paralelo al tuyo. Por eso me llamo Eleazar, porque me pusiste el nombre de mi abuelo._

Claudia se detuvo. Tardó en comprender.

_Siempre quise visitarte de joven pero había ciertos eventos que no me dejaban hacerlo en mi universo. Pero al fin pude hacerlo, y quiero decirte que dije la verdad cuando te dije que fue un placer ser tu huésped, mamá. Sabía que habías pasado por cosas difíciles y que lo habías hecho sola, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo duro que era. Además, conocí otros aspectos de ti, como aquello de que escribías historias; eso no me lo habías contado. Ahora te respeto y te quiero más, mamá, y te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

Se detuvo otra vez. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo hubiera venido a visitarla? Estaba loco, Eleazar estaba loco. Pero Eleazar no le mentiría así. Estaba seguro que él no le mentiría así.

Pensó en su cara, en sus ademanes, en su voz. Había detalles en los que se parecía a su abuelo, y otros más que Claudia reconocía pero no podía ubicar, y por lo tanto asumía que también eran del abuelo. Pero ahora pensaba en el padre. Pensaba en aquellos días que pasó junto con él. Él era el dueño de aquellos detalles que no había logrado ubicar. Ahora se imaginaba el rostro de Eleazar y podía ver los rasgos de su abuelo, de su padre y hasta de su madre.

_Si siguieron mis instrucciones, hoy debe ser 19 de Julio, el día de mi primer cumpleaños. Si cambiaste de opinión, quiere decir que ya sabías esto. Cada cumpleaños me cuentas la historia de este día. Me despertaste esa mañana y me deseaste que tuviera un feliz cumpleaños. En la tarde te sentaste a ver la televisión. Había un hombre hablando. A las 6 de la tarde, le informó a todo el país que la Ley a favor de los derechos de la mujer sobre su cuerpo y de la planeación paternal había sido aprobada con éxito. Ahora, las mujeres finalmente podían hacer uso de ese derecho tan preciado que se les negó por tanto tiempo; cualquier embarazó no deseado podía ser interrumpido de forma completamente legal en todo el país. A las 6:20 apagaste la televisión, fuiste a mi cuna, me tomaste en tus brazos y lloraste con una alegría que no habías sentido antes. Me dijiste que me querías y que estabas feliz de tenerme en tu vida. _

_Llevo mucho tiempo viajando y muy seguido llego a extrañarte. En esos días recuerdo esa historia y sonrió porque, aunque no te esté viendo, siento que tengo a la mejor madre del mundo esperando en casa. Creo que hasta ahora nunca te había dicho lo agradecido que estoy contigo. Gracias, mamá. Es todo lo que te quería decir. Gracias por haberte sacrificado por mí. Eres la mejor._

_Tu hijo,_

_Eleazar._

Claudia dejó caer la carta. Se sentó en silencio.

A las 6 de la tarde encendió la televisión. No era un hombre, era una mujer, pero el mensaje era el esperado: la ley a favor de los derechos de la mujer sobre su cuerpo y de la planeación paternal había sido aprobada con éxito en todo el país. Cualquier mujer podía abortar. Todos aplaudieron.

A las 6:20 apagó la televisión, se recostó en el sofá y lloró con una pena que no había sentido antes.


End file.
